


Never say never

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dean Winchester falling in love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Strong Female Characters, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it only takes 24 hours to change your whole world. As the reader meets the Winchester brothers, she is on an emotional crossroad, but her path will soon change as thing she could never imagine start taking over her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so innocent

**Author's Note:**

> It's a story about falling in love in not so excellent circumstances, but sometimes things just happen.

Her eyes flashed open, and she grunted in bed, turning towards the alarm clock on her bed stand. The red numbers flashed 7.30 a.m. and a low curse escaped her lips.   
“Fuck it Denny, why won’t you just leave me alone” she mumbled into her pillow. The door bell that woke her up in the first place rang again, this time even longer than before. She jumped out of bed growling loudly and started towards the door. Before she even opened it, she started yelling:   
“Denny, I swear to God, if you don’t leave me alone I will call the cops on y.. “ She yanked the door open and gasped, her words stuck in her throat. Instead of her ex boyfriend Denny as she expected, two very tall, very handsome men in suits stood there, looking slightly flustered by her sudden outburst, their eyes everywhere but on her. She wandered why that was, when she suddenly remembered that she was wearing only a very thin tank top and boxer shorts, her usual sleeping outfit. She blushed a little and slid behind the door, trying to cover herself up, not very successfully as she noticed by the shorter guys’ look.   
“Sorry, I thought you were somebody else. Ok, who are you and what do you want?” She didn’t want to sound rude, but the events in the last few weeks made her really irritable and tired.   
“Good morning Miss Y/L/N. We are very sorry to intrude, my name is special agent Bonham and this is my partner special agent Jones. We are with the FBI. Can we come in for a minute?” the taller one said.   
“FBI huh? Let me see those badges again.” She reached out and examined the badges closely, then looked at the men and narrowed her eyes slightly. After a couple of seconds of hesitation, she opened the door wider and motioned them in.   
“Ok, come in. Take a seat at the kitchen table. I need five minutes to change and wash up, and then we’ll drink coffee and you can tell me what the hell you are doing here so early in the morning.”   
She turned on her heals, and Dean smirked, watching her as she went to the bedroom, his eyes slightly blurred from the view. She was tall and slim and very, very beautiful. Short Y/H/C hair and huge warm Y/E/C eyes, full lips and the best ass he had seen in a while. As soon as she left, he turned to Sam and said:   
“Feisty isn’t she?”   
Sam slapped him on the back of his head. “Dean, concentrate, this one is not stupid. I almost thought that she made us. So can you please control yourself just for once, and not mess this up? She is our only hope of getting this ghost.” “Ok, ok, Jesus Sammy. You never let me have any fun” Dean mumbled and took a seat at the table.   
Five minutes later she was back, wearing skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a slightly more decent tank top. She still looked like she just got out of bed, with her hair messed up and her eyes swollen, and yet gorgeous. Dean gulped again, and tried to hide it with a cough, not very successfully.   
“So, Miss Y/L/N…” Sam started but she cut him off.   
“Coffee first agent. How do you take it?”   
“Uhm black, no sugar, no milk. Thanks” Sam said, feeling a little intimidated by her tone.   
“And Ken doll here?” she looked at Dean.   
“Excuse me?” He looked bewildered at her, admiring her non impressed attitude and feeling very turned on by it. “Uhm the same please. Thanks.”   
She made coffee, set the three cups on the table and sat opposite them, putting her legs up on the chair in front of her. Sam started again and she raised her hand as she took a large swig of her coffee.   
“Ok now, let’s hear it” she turned to Sam expectantly.   
“Well Miss, we are sure that you have heard about the murders that occurred in your building in the last few months.”   
“Yes, two young women on the second and on the third floor. I knew them both. That’s terrible, but I already spoke with the police several times about it. You can read the reports. So why are you bothering me so early in the morning?” She was brisk and obviously irritated. This time Dean started:   
“Well, another murder occurred this morning at 5.00 a.m. Your neighbor from the apartment below. That’s why we are here.”   
She slightly gulped, covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her emotions. She pulled herself together and asked quietly. “Tina is dead? Murdered?”   
“Yes, we are very sorry. Did you know her well?” Dean asked.   
“Yes, she was my friend. What happened?” her lips trembled, and she took another long swig from her coffee, trying to hide her watering eyes.   
“The same as with the others. She was found in her bathroom, pretty beaten up. Strangled.” Sam said. “Can you tell us something more about her? Did she have a boyfriend or was she seeing anybody?”   
“No, no boyfriend. And not many friends. She was quiet and sweet. A school teacher. Why would anybody want to do this? Was there something missing?”   
“No, nothing, so we are ruling robbery out. And no sexual assault either, so that is also off the list. Have you noticed anything strange lately in the building? People that don’t belong here, something weird, out of the ordinary?   
“Like what?” her eyes shot up to him in suspicion.   
“I don’t know, some cold spots, weird smells, like sulfur maybe?” Sam asked.   
She straightened up in her chair putting her bare feet on the floor, narrowed her eyes at the two men, cleared her throat and started. “Ok guys, let’s cut the crap. You are no FBI agents, and if you don’t start telling me the truth right now I will call the police. So what’s going on?”  
Sam and Dean looked at each other confused, not sure what to do. “Miss Y/L/N, we assure you…” Dean started, but she cut him off.   
“It’s Y/N, and please, stop with the bullshit. As I said, you have 5 minutes to explain yourselves. Those badges are fake, and the only thing more fake than them, are those aliases. Please, you couldn’t have made it more obvious if you used Plant and Page. Not everybody is stupid you know. Those suits are cheap, and the shoes are definitely not FBI approved. Besides, I have seen a lot of cops and agents and you are just too pretty to fit in there. So who the hell are you?” Y/N was getting worked up. She let them play their game long enough, and if she wasn’t upset by Tina’s death she might have even let them pretend a little longer. But this was serious and she needed answers now.   
Dean looked thoroughly impressed. He had never seen such confidence and strength in a woman before. She was very smart and observant. “How did you know all this?” he asked, blinking at her.   
“I have a PhD in clinical Psychology. My doctor’s theme was “Mental diseases and sociopathic criminal behavior.” I worked as a profiler for the local PD for 5 years, before I quit a few months ago. I have spent a lot of time around cops and criminals, and I can tell the difference from a mile away. So start talking.”   
“Ok, ok”, Sammy said, raising his hands up in surrender. “I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We are kind of hunters, only, we hunt … uhmm, spirits and demons and vampires and stuff?” he was uncertain how she would react, so he raised his voice at the end, making it sound like a question.   
“Are you saying or asking Sammy?” She smirked, but then got serious and returned to the main part.   
“Ghosts and monsters. Are they a thing?”   
“Everything is a thing, believe me, Y/N. We are the good guys here. Please, can you just trust us?” Sammy used his best lost puppy look and she smiled. She looked at them intently for about 30 seconds before she made up her mind. “Ok, I trust you. That’s why I let you in, in the first place. You are a little weird, and your cover blows, but you are ok. So, tell me everything. What are you after here?”   
“We believe that we’re dealing with a poltergeist. That’s a very angry spirit that haunts certain places and people” Sam said, bewildered by her calm look. “Wait, you believe this?” he sounded very surprised.   
“Well, I have seen a lot of horror movies, although they are not my favorite” she smiled. “Besides, I always knew that there was something more than what the eye can see. It’s just that I am a scientist, and I need hard proof. And yes, I felt a chill every time I passed Tina’s door. Like something was breathing up my neck. It was unnerving” she shivered slightly. “So you think that this spirit is after young women that live in the building. And since I am the only single female left, you think that I am next. And I guess you need me as bait. Great” she huffed, threw her arms in the air, stood up and started pacing around the kitchen, her nerves finally getting to her. Sam and Dean looked at each other and couldn’t believe how quickly she got things together and how well she read them and their intentions. Dean stood up and slowly approached her, trying to calm her down.   
“Don’t worry Y/N, this is kind of what we do, and we will not let anything happen to you. We’ll be here the whole time and we won’t let you out of our sight. Nothing bad will happen to you. We promise.” He put a hand gently on her shoulder and she turned to him, looked him in the eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly, calming herself down. “Good. I believe you. So what do we do now?” She looked at Sam, as she kind of lost her focus every time she looked at Deans’ eyes.   
“Now we wait” Sam said. “The ghost seems to make a pause between the murders, because it needs its strength back. Fighting with the veil can be tiresome, so until it recharges its energy it can only spook you, but not really harm you. When it gets its full power back, that’s when it will attack. In the mean time, we have to figure out who it is and salt and burn its bones. That’s the only way we can kill it.”   
“Salt and burn. That easy ha?” she smiled at the absurdity of the situation and sat down again. “Ok, let’s see where we can start. I still have my access code for the police files, so we can check anything weird that happened in the building. You said it is attached to places or people. So that’s a good way to start right? And don’t look at me like that. It’s my neck on the line, so I’m not stepping aside and letting you run the show while I hide in the corner. So you promise me that you will not treat me like a damsel in distress and I promise that I won’t kick you out of my apartment and make you stand outside the door. Deal?” - She looked at them pointedly and Sam and Dean could not hide their admiration for this woman. She just learned that her friend died, that ghosts are real and that she is next, but she didn’t even throw a fit or something. She made a plan and confronted the situation head on, instead of running and screaming. She was just impressive. So they nodded and said at the same time:   
“Yes mam.”  
She smiled warmly at them and started towards the living room to get her computer.   
“You can sleep here on the couch” she pointed at the two couches. “I don’t cook or have any food in the apartment, so we’ll have to go to the store if you need something. There is plenty of coffee though, and beers, so help yourselves to them. I volunteer at the local community center twice a week, so on Friday I will need to leave for a couple of hours. Oh and I watch my TV show every day at 3 p.m. so I don’t want to hear a word about it. That’s it.”   
Dean laughed out loud at her instructions. “You’re used to having it your own way, aren’t you?”   
“Well it’s a hard line of work I was doing, with a male dominant population, so I had to learn pretty quickly how to make myself noticeable. And believe me, they noticed when I spoke. And listened” –she smirked.   
“Yes, I believe they did” Dean said. “Ok, I’ll go look around the building and talk to some people. Maybe somebody has heard or seen something. On my way back I’ll grab some food and our things out of the car so we can get out of these monkey suits. Sammy will stay here with you and you can do some research. See ya’.” And he left.   
“Is he always this bossy?” Y/N asked Sam as the door closed.   
“Yes, yes he is. You’ll get used to it, don’t worry” Sammy laughed and sat on the couch with his laptop. “Ok. Let’s see what we can find about this SoB.”  
She sat opposite him, thinking about where else would Dean be so bossy, feeling a little tingle between her legs. She smiled to herself and started working on her laptop.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost comes to claim its next victim and it's Y/N. Can Sam and Dean stop it and save the girl once again? And what happens afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,this is the second part of the story, I really hope you'll enjoy it. Happy new year everyone!!!!

A couple of hours later Dean came back with food, so they all sat and ate, talking about what they found out. Dean couldn’t get anything from the neighbors, and the local PD had no clues either. Sam and Y/N went through the whole building history and everybody that ever lived here and also came up with nothing. The next step was to check the victims and see if they are somehow connected, but there was a very slim chance for that, so they had no clue what to look for next. At exactly 3 pm. Y/N went to watch her show, “Dr. Sexy MD” and Dean couldn’t hide his excitement. He secretly watched the show, so he slowly sat next to her on the couch, put his feet up on the table and settled in the pillows. She smiled and leaned a little into him, putting her legs next to his, and they watched the show together in comfortable silence, their shoulders almost touching. The day went uneventful by, and they settled in their beds for the night.   
The next morning Y/N made coffee, Sammy went out and bought bagels for breakfast and Dean admired his view as she was leaning across the counter to get the cups. She was only in her shorts, barefoot again, her red painted toenails glistening, and Dean was imagining how they would look up on his shoulders. She felt his stare, but didn’t do anything, even bucking down further than necessary to give him a better view. That draw out a gasp from Deans’ lips and she turned around and smirked at him.   
“Sorry” he whispered, not taking his eyes off of her.   
“Yeah, sure you are” –she smiled and sat down next to him.   
“So, Y/N, will you tell me something?” –Dean asked.   
“Sure, shoot” –she said puzzled.   
“Who is Denny?” She stopped short, thinking how the hell does he know about Denny, but then she remembered that she was yelling his name yesterday when she opened the door. “Yeah, he is my ex. We broke up a few months ago, but he still doesn’t get the picture and calls me and comes over here all the time.”   
“Is he abusive?” Dean jumped. “Should we find him and break his neck?” - he was really upset, not even sure himself why this bothered him so.   
She smiled widely “No, no, he is great. He is not the problem. It’s me. I can’t seem to let go of myself and relax enough to him. He proposed two months ago and I chickened out and broke it off. So if anybody needs his butt kicked, it’s probably me” –she said, biting her lip.   
Dean listened to her attentively, not really feeling sorry for Denny or that they broke up.   
“There just were no sparks, no butterflies, you know what I mean?” - she said, pressing her hand to her stomach. Dean followed her hand with his eyes, swallowed hard and said: “Yes, I know what you mean” and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed, became charged with electricity and they looked at each other. At that moment the door opened and Sam busted in with breakfast. He noticed the strange sparks between them, but said nothing and sat on the table, happily chatting away, trying to break the awkward silence. After a while, Y/N stood up and went to the bathroom. Suddenly a low scream pierced through the apartment and Sam and Dean both jumped from their chairs and ran towards the bathroom, barging in as she screamed again. She was standing in front of the mirror, reading a message on the steamed glass.   
“U R next” it said, and Y/N was leaning on the bathroom sink, her whole body shaking. Dean ran to her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her hair, whispering “It’s ok, I’m here, it’s ok” in her ear.   
She looked up at him and said, her voice shaking “I saw her Dean and I know who she is. It’s Denny’s dead wife.” Her voice broke and she leaned into Deans’ shoulder, sobbing loudly.   
“They are all dead because of me Dean. She killed them thinking that it was me. It’s all my fault. I deserve to die” she said gasping, and Dean rocked her slowly back and forth.   
“It’s not your fault Y/N, calm down. We’ll get her, don’t worry.” He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the living room, laid her gently down on the couch and sat beside her. She curled in his lap, still sobbing quietly.   
“Y/N, we need you to tell us everything you know about her. Please, can you do that?” – he whispered and she seemed to get a grip on herself, straightened up and started:   
“She died a few years ago in a car accident. Denny never really got over her, and that was one of the reasons I didn’t want to let it get any deeper between us. But then, a couple of months ago, as he proposed, I started getting this awkward feeling that I’m being followed. And that’s when the murders started.”   
Dean looked at Sammy and he jumped up. “I’m on it”. He went to his laptop and started looking for information about where the ghost was buried. He crumbled his face and sighed out loudly.   
“She is buried in a small town in Nebraska where she was born, 7 to 8 hours drive from here. It will take me until tonight to get there. Will you two be all right until then?”   
“Yes, yes, just go Sammy, and hurry” Dean said and stood up, went to the kitchen, got salt, all the iron bars he could find around the place and came back to sit next to Y/N on the couch.   
“We’ll be all right, won’t we Y/N?” Dean said and she slowly nodded and smiled slightly.   
“Thanks Dean”   
“It’s my pleasure Y/N.”   
“And thank you too Sammy. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”   
Sammy smiled, grabbed the keys and left. Y/N and Dean sat on the couch in silence, until he flipped on the TV and exclaimed. “It’s time for Dr. Sexy!” Y/N smiled, curled herself into him, with her head on his shoulder and they watched the show, with Dean slowly stroking her hair and her cheeks. He watched her more than the TV, admiring everything about her. When the show ended they ate, then watched another one, and then another one, until it became very dark in the room, and they had to get up to go to the bathroom. Dean went first, with Y/N standing in front of the door, and then they switched. But as soon as she closed the door behind her, the door knob turned and locked, effectively trapping her in. She screamed, and Dean started pounding on the door, but it just wouldn’t give in. He heard a noise from the bathroom as if something was being thrown around and he heard Y/N’ screams and used all his strength to bust the door open. When he barged in, she was flying from one of the bathroom walls into the opposite wall, hitting her head hard and collapsing on the floor. He growled angry, swung with the iron bar and dispelled the spirit for the moment, but he knew that she would be back, even angrier than before, so he ran to Y/N, picked her limp body up and tried to run from the room. The door slammed into his face and there she was again, trying to rip Y/N out of his arms. Dean cursed and slammed with his back against the wall, not knowing what to do, as both his hands were wrapped around Y/N. The ghost started towards them menacingly, and all Dean could do was lean over Y/N protectively and wait for the punch. But suddenly, the ghost started screaming and went up in flames.   
“Sammy, thank God” Dean whispered as he rose from the ground and carried Y/N to the couch. He laid her down trying to see how hurt she was, starting to panic when she refused to open her eyes although he slapped her lightly and screamed her name. She had a huge gush wound on the back of her head, a dislocated shoulder and a swollen ankle, and she was bruised and batted all over. Just as he wanted to take her to the hospital, she opened her eyes and moaned.   
“What happened, is she dead?” - she asked, barely audible.   
“Yes, she is dead Y/N, don’t worry. I’m so sorry that she got to you. I shouldn’t have left you alone in there. I’m …”   
She lifted her fingers and put them on his lips, shutting him up.  
”You saved me, so shut up and let me thank you.”   
“No need for that Y/N, now let’s take you to the hospital. Your shoulder is dislocated and your ankle is swollen and you will need stitches on your head.”   
“No, no, no hospital”, she almost screamed. “I don’t like doctors. I can fix my own shoulder and ankle, I was pre-med remember? I’ll just need some help with the stitches on my head. Can you do that?” she pleaded with her eyes, and Dean just couldn’t resist her. After he called Sammy to tell him what happened, he sighed and helped her up on her feet.   
“Ok, let’s see about that shoulder. Can you...” and he snapped it back into place without warning. She bit her lip, letting a small yelp come out, but that was it. She didn’t scream, she didn’t faint, she didn’t cry. She was tough as nails, and Dean couldn’t stop liking her more and more each second. The ankle was bandaged pretty quickly and all that was left was her head, so he dubbed the wound with some alcohol and stitched her up quickly. She only moaned a couple of times, although Dean knew that she must have been in a lot of pain. When he finished with the stitches, he wanted to carry her to her bed, but she said that she didn’t want to be alone, so he laid her on the couch, gave her two Tylenol for the pain, sat next to her and put her head in his lap again. She fell asleep from exhaustion and the pills and Dean watched her for a long time before draping the blanket over her and leaned into the pillows to catch some sleep too, his arm safely wrapped around her shoulder.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost is dead, but Y/N is hurt. The boys can't leave her alone, so they take her with them to the bunker. Dean is slowly falling for her, but can a woman like her just give up her whole life and stay with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and what can I say except I'm a sucker for a happy ending!!!! Hope you'll enjoy it.

Sam came back a few hours later, looking pretty tired himself. He found Dean and Y/N on the couch and gasped when he saw the condition she was in.   
“Dean, we can’t leave her like this alone. Why didn’t you take her to the hospital?”   
“She refused to go, so I patched her up myself. Yes, I know we can’t leave her Sammy. What are we supposed to do?”   
Sammy thought for a while and then said: “Maybe we should take her with us to the bunker. She can stay there until she gets better.” Dean looked at her peaceful face in his lap and nodded slowly.   
“Ok, can you pack some of her things? I’ll carry her down to the car.”   
“Yeah, sure,” Sam said and an hour later they were speeding down the highway towards the bunker, Y/N soundly asleep in the back seat. They arrived after a couple of hours, and Dean carried her to the bed in one of the spare rooms and made himself comfortable in the chair beside her bed. She woke up late in the afternoon, with a terrible headache, her throat parched and jumped up from the bed when she saw that she wasn’t home.   
“Shhhh, calm down, I’m here,” Dean whispered, and she relaxed immediately.   
“Where am I?” she asked, looking at the dark rings under his eyes. “And how long have you been sitting here? You need some rest Dean.” He smiled.   
“You are all beaten up and you worry about me? You are incredible, you know that? We are at our bunker; I didn’t want to leave you alone there, so we just took you with us. I hope that’s ok with you.”   
“You know this constitutes as kidnapping don’t you? And why am I only in my underwear?” She asked trying to sound angry, but couldn’t hide the playfulness in her voice.   
Dean looked embarrassed: “Well I had to get you out of your clothes, they were soaked in blood. But don’t worry. I peeked just a little bit” – he smirked. “And you are free to leave anytime, so it’s not kidnapping. Although I would prefer it if you stayed just a little bit longer, at least till you’re feeling better.”   
She laughed out loud, her whole body hurting from it. “Ok, if it was just a little peek. And I’ll stay, but I really hate to be a nuisance.”   
“You are not. Now I’ll go and get you something to drink. Do you need to use the bathroom?”   
“Yes, please, I’ll get up myself don’t wooorry… -she tried to get up, but then collapsed back down from the pain in her shoulder and leg. Dean flattered his hands around her, not sure where to touch her, as her whole body was black and blue, so he just swept her up in his arms again and carried her to the bathroom. She leaned her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the closeness, inhaling his scent deeply, relishing the feeling of being taken care of by such a strong man.   
“You know, you are not as rough as you want people to think you are. Inside, you’re just a big old teddy bear who cares about everybody” –she spoke quietly, looking straight into his eyes.   
He blushed a little, feeling the rush of blood to his head from her words and from her closeness. “Is this the psychiatrist talking or you?”   
“It’s me. The psychiatrist would say that you have some kind of an over protectiveness disorder, but I really think that this is very sweet. You hardly know me, and still, here we are. So really, thank you.”   
Dean was really flustered by now and just hugged her tighter to himself, kissing her hair.   
“You certainly are welcome Y/N. I can do this forever you know, and it wouldn’t be a bother.”   
She sighed contently and he put her down very gently in the bathroom. “Can you take it from here?”   
“Sure, thanks” she said, closing the door. When she was done, she opened the door and there he was, still waiting for her, just sweeping her up in his strong arms again like she was nothing, and carried her back to her room, into the bed.   
“Stay here, I’ll be right back” he said, leaned down and kissed her forehead with a feather light kiss. A jolt went through her whole body from the feeling of his warms lips on her skin, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. When she opened them up again he was gone, and she missed him already. He came back in fifteen minutes with a bowl of hot soup and some orange juice and helped her eat since her right shoulder was hurt and she couldn’t really hold the spoon with her left. Sam joined them and they joked around, laughed a lot and talked about everything and nothing until her eyes started closing again. Dean stood up from the chair with a heavy heart, not wanting to leave her, but she just whispered:   
“Will you stay please?” and tapped the empty side of the bed beside her. Dean swallowed hard and nodded.   
“Ok, let me take a shower and I’ll be back. Will you make it alone that long?” - he smiled teasing her, not sure if HE would though.   
“I’ll try” – she smiled back and sank in the pillows. Half an hour later he was back, wearing a tight black t-shirt and sweatpants, freshly showered, and slipped under the covers next to her, wrapping an arm under her head, so that she could lay it on his chest. She smiled, sighed and drifted off. Dean smiled too and fell asleep immediately, feeling her warmth and smell. 

They spent the next couple of days pretty much so. Y/N wasn’t allowed to leave the bed, her ankle not getting really better, but the bruises started to fade and the shoulder felt much better. Dean was with her the whole time, only leaving her to get food and drinks. He carried her to the bathroom and back, even running her a warm bath in which she couldn’t get into, so he had to lift her up and slowly sink her down in the bubbly water. She was wrapped in a towel, and as soon as she was emerged under water she removed the towel and sighed contently closing her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Dean stepped behind her and shampooed her hair, rinsing it with some hot water from the sink. He was so sweet and attentive, that her heart swelled every time he touched her, making her fall in love with him more and more every day. When she was done, he handed her a towel, but she didn’t want to get it wet and get him wet, so she tried to stand up herself, making him turn around. That was a really bad idea as she almost slipped and broke her other foot, so Dean just turned around and lifted her up again, trying to look as little as possible, but still gasping loudly as he saw her completely naked. She was beautiful even like this, soft and vulnerable, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, pouring all his emotions in the kiss. She smiled against his lips, granting access to his tongue. He took advantage of it, and kissed her like she had never been kissed before, with fervor and lust and love. She moaned in his mouth and reached up to grab his head, but winced at the pain in her shoulder. He pulled back immediately, leaving her wanting for more.   
“We have time baby, we’ll take it slow, just get better” he whispered, holding her with one arm, the other draping the towel around her. She didn’t want to wait anymore so she pouted her lips a bit, and he laughed out loudly at her expression. She couldn’t help it but join in and they went to her room, laughter echoing around the bunker. Sammy was in the library when he heard them, smiling to himself, happy that his brother has finally found somebody that makes him happy, but also a little worried about what would happen when Y/N would have to leave. He didn’t want her gone too, but he knew that she wouldn’t just stay here forever, but he banished those thoughts and went to join them for a movie in her room. They watched a lot of movies in the past couple of days, but it was really no fun watching thrillers with Y/N. After the first ten minutes she would exclaim “She is the killer” and that ruined all the suspense; Sam and Dean tried to make it more interesting by making bets with her, but of course she always won, so that was no fun either. After a while Sammy would leave, and Dean would curl up next to her, humming her to sleep. 

It was a perfect week, Dean being the happiest he had been in a long while. The only thing that bothered him were the continuous phone calls she got from Denny. At first she just ignored him, but after the 10th call she picked up and talked to him for a minute. After the 20th call they talked for 10 minutes and Dean was becoming really jealous. She always said that she didn’t love him, but still, he knew that he was a better man for her than himself, and that thought drove him crazy. But then she would smile up to him with the warmest smile and he would forget all about Denny. After a weak she could already move her shoulder and even leave the bed, and that made Dean a little sad, as she didn’t need his constant presence anymore. She didn’t need it, but she craved it anyway. She knew that she would have to leave soon and the thought broke her heart. So she decided to make the best out of the time they had together, and that night decided that she was well enough to deepen their relationship. After the usual routine, he curled her up into his arms and started humming, but this time she wouldn’t have it. When he closed his eyes, she lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips. His eyes shot open, surprise clear in them, but also the hidden lust and she licked his lips with her tongue, tempting him to open up. He tried to push her away without hurting her feelings, murmuring “Y/N, you are still hurt” but she slipped her hand under his shirt, slowly tracking his muscles with her fingers, going lower and lower until she reached the belt of his sweat pants and slid inside them, brushing his cock that was already hard and ready. He growled loudly, a deep sexy sound in the back of his throat, and she grabbed his cock, making him surrender with a moan. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, enjoying her taste and started kissing down her neck, her breasts, her nipples that were hard under the thin material. He slipped the straps from the tank top down her arms and pulled it downwards, gripping her boxer shorts and sliding them both down her legs and to the floor. She was finally naked, in all her beauty, lying under him, and his desire exploded, his whole body aching for this. She moaned loudly as he slowly caressed her with his hands from her face to her feet, taking his time, enjoying every inch of her body. He leaned down and kissed every little bruise, and then concentrated on her breasts and nipples. She writhed underneath, moaning, relishing the feeling of his lips on her heated body. He slipped his fingers between her folds and she arched her back, opening up, welcoming him. His finger inside her made her scream out loud, begging for more. He slipped another finger inside and pressed his lips to her clit, holding her down to the mattress with his free hand. She tasted heavenly, and he couldn’t get enough of her, licking and sucking, her hands on his head, pushing him down. She started breathing heavily, close to her release and screamed his name in ecstasy as her whole body shook with an intense orgasm. He quickly straightened up and slipped his hard cock slowly inside her, prolonging her orgasm and she rolled her eyes in her head, throwing her head back. When she came to her, he was close, only inches away from her lips, gazing into her eyes.   
“I love you Y/N” – he whispered, and her whole body melted from his words.   
“I love you too Dean Winchester, more than I have ever loved anybody else” she said, kissing him hungrily. He moaned loudly and started moving in and out of her, setting a delicious pace. She started building up again, feeling the warmth in her belly and screamed “faster, harder Dean.”  
He couldn’t take it anymore, so he pounded hard into her, hitting her g-spot every time. She gripped him tight on his shoulder, sliding a fingernail down his spine, exploding all around him and he lost it, pounded once more and came deep inside her, better than ever before, moaning her name and collapsing beside her, pulling her into his arms. They stayed like that for seemingly forever, just engulfed in each other, feeling the love.   
“I don’t want to lose you Y/N, ever” – he said quietly.   
“And I don’t want to be lost Dean” – she said, and kissed him hard on his lips. “I never thought that I would be willing to give everything up for a man, but I know that I would for you, if you asked me” - she said after she pulled away looking deep into his eyes.   
“I can’t ask you that Y/N. I don’t want you to leave, ever, but what have I got to offer you? Nothing. You could be happy with Denny, have a career, a family. The only thing I have to offer is me, and my love. How can that ever be enough for a woman like you?” – he said, every word a dagger right through his heart, afraid that she’ll listen to him and leave.   
She popped up on her elbows, looking seriously at his blazing green eyes, took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “You offer me butterflies Dean, can’t you feel them? You offer me you, and that is more than I could ever ask for, or want.”   
His eyes watered, a small tear slipping down his cheek from happiness. She kissed it away and smiled at him.   
“I never thought that I could be so completely happy” – he whispered, holding her face in his hands.   
“Never say never” – she smiled and pulled him on top of her, kissing him passionately, wrapping her whole body around his. “I will always be here.”  
He smiled, his face splitting in two. “And I will always be here too. I love you” and he started moving against her, his hunger for her igniting every nerve in his body again.


End file.
